Ultra Drivers
Ultra Drivers is a notoriously hard demon level created by LazerBlitz, it is normally considered as a hard demon. Overview Ultra Drivers mainly is a very challenging demon created by LazerBlitz, it features designs inspired from other creators. But, it is mainly uses mixed dual. The level was still verified legitimately by its creator, due to its difficulty. Gameplay Ultra Drivers starts as a cube, where the player can see a 4 rotating/spinning jump rings. The player must normally choose the yellow and green one. Then, the speed changes and the words: "Welcome to the Ultra Drivers" can be seen. There is a low-detail mode found by skipping the last yellow jump ring and leading you to a transparent yellow jump pad, leading you to the normal way as you enter triple speed. Then, the sentence: "Prepare yourself, For a hell of a challenge" can be seen. Then the speed changes to slow and the player can see 2 keys (Red and blue), the player must choose blue or else, the player will crash at the falling spike trap. If the player also manage to choose 2 keys, the player will crash, and the word: "Only One" can be seen. Then as the player enters dual, the player should jump into a hole then, the speed changes into triple again and the cube will be mini. The dual mode is extremely hard, the player then changes into a mixed dual between a cube and ship, the player must pay his attention to a green jump ring while controlling the ship then, mixed dual will becomes a wave mode and a cube, this part requires mashing and crucial timing. While on the mixed dual mode, the words: "Are you brave enough?" can be seen. The gameplay will change back into a ship mode which will quickly change into a normal cube mode. The cube mode still remains in triple speed and requires skills and crucial timing. Suddenly, the game play will become a mini wave mode, then a normal size wave mode, this wave part is very narrow and needs timing. As you notice, the color scheme will change, but then, everything will turn into black, then the level will become a ship mode, the sudden traps will appear, the game mode suddenly changes into a UFO then, back to ship. The player will see a moving yellow gravity portal then will change the game mode into a wave and after that, a cube mode that ends for a second, a ball mode, which has a cluster of moving jump ring, the words: " You made this far" can be seen. The level will became a dual wave and a mixed dual of ball then suddenly into a dual wave, both of the dual copy of the wave and the normal wave will became a normal gravity, similar to those of a 2 player mode. After that, a cube mode will appear, but this time its a auto part, which ends for a few seconds. Then back to an another cube mode that requires timing will come ahead. Then will become a ship mode, the player can see a yellow jump ring, the player must click it in order to go to the gravity portal and continue to the next game mode. The game mode will became a ball mode, similar to those of Deadlocked's first cube mode, then a mixed dual of UFO and wave mode will be the next part, this is one of the most hardest parts of the level, this one requires both mashing and crucial timings. The mixed dual will go cube and wave again, same as those of the first dual mode. The game mode will become a cube, which lasts for a seconds, the player should jump a gear then, will continue to the UFO mode, the UFO mode is hard too, the player will be chased by a wall of spikes, the player should dodge a few slow portals and a 2 rows of 2 monsters shooting lasers, which is color orange and blue. Then the game mode will become a wave that requires memory, some blocks/slopes will pulse into red which indicates warning and a green pulse which indicates the correct way. The game mode will now turn into a cube mode into a dark hallway then the screen will slowly turns into white, the words: "You passed" can be seen, then the player must jump after that, or else, the player will crash at a sudden pit of spikes. If the player jumps too, early the word: "Or nah" will appear. Then the part is the player will be teleported into the ceiling of the hall. Then the player should dodge a spike. After that. The player is teleported to an another cube mode. The words: "It cant be" be appear and an another cube mode will appear, as well as the blocks are pulsing into different colors, the last mini wave mode, then a slope will suddenly appears as well. Then after that, the ends as well as the player will greet a wall of spikes after finishing the player but, the player wont crash at the spike. Errors * In the second cube mode, after the mixed dual mode, if the player clicks the first blue jump ring and holds the jump button, the player can skip the other jump rings as well as to continue into the normal route. * After the fifth wave mode, then after jumping into a pit of spikes, if the player manages to jump after that, they can skip the invisible teleportation portal and skipping the other spike and gravity portal. User Coins The level contains 3 user coins, however due to the level's difficulty, its hard to get this user coins as well: * The first user coin is located in the mini wave mode after the second cube mode, the player should skip the normal size portal and will lead them into a route through the first user coin, then will lead them back to the normal route as well as the player's mini wave will turn into a normal size. * The second user coin is located in the third cube mode, after the short auto part. The player will simply just skip the blue jump ring and will lead them into an invisible slope then, they can the second coin. * The third user coin is located in the fifth wave mode, once the player reaches the wave mode portal, they must go up rapidly, getting the user coin but, remember to go down a bit through the normal route. Fails * Dorami crashed at 62%, 64%, 79%, and at 83% respectively. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 94% and at 96% * Souls TRK also crashed at 94% * weoweoteo also crashed at 94% * Andromeda crashed at 95% for poor timing. Gameplay Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Stages with Mixed Duals